Too Hard To Move On
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Bo's girlfriend dumped him and he finds it too hard to move on from her. Hopefully with the help from his family, he will find it easier to move on from having his heart broken. This is my latest story from the 100songs challenge
1. Chapter 1: Out Here On My Own

-1Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dukes and don't own the song that this part is based on.

Based on the song Out Here On My Own

-------------------------------------------------

_When I'm down and feelin' blue _

_I close my eyes so I can be with you Out Here On My Own_

Bo sat on his bed reading the note he held. He couldn't believe it had ended like this. Just earlier that morning, there was not a worry in Bo's world. But that ended that afternoon when he went to get the mail. When he saw an envelope addressed to him, he was surprised to say the least. When he read the letter he was even more surprised.

Dear Bo,

I know we've been together for a long time and when I said I loved you, I meant it. But it's just not working out anymore. And I think it's time we see other people.

Jessica

He read the note over and over again. It was over, just like that. "How could she do this to me," he said to himself. He didn't know what he was more mad at, the fact that she broke up with him or the way she broke up with him. "You couldn't even tell me in person?" he said putting the note down. He got up and locked the door. He sensed tears coming and the last thing he wanted was for his cousin to come into the room and see him crying.

Single, he couldn't believe it. It had been so long since the last time he was single. He felt so lonely already, and had no idea how he would go on from here. He stayed locked in his room until he knew there would be no chance of him breaking down in front of his family. Once he felt somewhat better, he decided to go out and do some of his chores.

Luke saw Bo doing his chores and went over to Uncle Jesse, "Hey Uncle Jesse, something's wrong with Bo."

"What do you mean Luke?"

"Well, usually at this time, Bo's on a date. But he's outside doing more chores than you asked him to do."

"Well then, something must be wrong, especially if he isn't going out. Luke, why don't you see if you can find out what's wrong with him."

"Will do Uncle Jesse," Luke said going outside to talk to Bo.

You know what to do…..review if you want to read the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Incomplete

-1Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the song that this is based on.

Based on the song Incomplete.

_Voices tell me I should carry on_

_But I am swimming in an ocean all aloneIncomplete_

"Hey Bo, what you doing?"

"Just my chores Luke."

"But why aren't you out? Don't you and Jessica usually have a date at this time."

"Yea well that won't be happening any time soon."

Luke looked at his cousin confused and Bo looked at him, "She dumped me. Said we should see other people." Bo walked away from his cousin and went back to doing his chores. Luke felt bad for Bo and thought of a perfect way to get Bo out of this sadness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo got out of the General and saw that Luke drove to the Boar's Nest.

"Luke why are we here?"

"We're here because I want you to stop thinking of Jessica."

"Luke it's not gonna work."

"Sure it is. You know how it is here, you know you always find a girl here to be with."

Bo and Luke went to go sit with Cooter, "Luke what's wrong with Bo, he hasn't touched his beer."

"Jessica dumped him. He's taking it hard as you can tell."

Bo got up, "Luke if you don't mind, I'm going home."

"Home? Why Bo? Look at all the girls asking you to dance. You keep turning them down."

"Yes because I just want to be alone. I loved Jessica, I still do."

"Fine Bo, you take the General. I'll just get a ride with Cooter."

Bo walked out before Luke had finished talking to him and went home.

Bo went right to bed when he got home. He was so mad at Luke for dragging him to the Boar's Nest. Why couldn't his cousin just understand that he just wanted to be alone. He wasn't in the mood to see other girls. Honestly, right now he didn't feel like he wanted to date again. All he wanted was Jessica. Since that day he got the letter from her, his life just didn't seem to be as happy as it was when he had Jessica.

That's it for this chapter. You know what to do….review so I know you're all ready for the next chapter. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: Believe

-1Don't any of the Dukes or any of the other characters from the show and don't own the song this story is based on

_Based on the song Believe_

_I need time to move on  
I need love to feel strong  
'Cause I've had time to think it through  
And maybe I'm too good for you Believe_

It had been a couple of months since Jessica broke up with Bo and he still was acting the same. His whole family was getting worried about him. He just wanted to be left alone, he even stopped going to the Boar's Nest. Luke had hoped that Bo would be over Jessica by now, but he just seemed to still want her back.

Luke went over to Bo, "Hey Bo, how about we go driving around. I think we're due for a chase from Roscoe."

"You go Luke, I don't feel like it."

"Alright Bo, that's it. You need to get over her. You never turned down a chase from Roscoe before."

"Luke, look I know you mean well and all, but it's just hard for me to move on."

"Bo look, think of it this way. She dumped you and for no good reason at all. This is her loss, any girl would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend. So what do you say, wanna go to the Boar's Nest?"

"I really don't know Luke."

"Come on Bo. What do you intend to do, stay single forever?"

"Well of course nose. But Jessica was the first girl I ever loved. How do I know if I could ever love someone like that again?"

"You know you will find someone better than her. It may take some time, but it'll still happen."

Bo thought Luke was right and he decided to go to the Boar's Nest. Luke himself had found a girl to talk to but felt bad leaving Bo alone at the table. Bo said he'd be fine alone. When Luke returned to the table he saw that Bo was gone. His first thought was that Bo left again. But when he looked across the room he saw Bo. He was happier to see that Bo was talking to a girl and they seemed to be liking each other.

You know what to do, if you wanna read the next chapter just review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4: Learn to be Lonely

-1Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters and don't own the song this part is based on.

Based on the song: Learn to be Lonely

_Learn to be lonely _

_life can be lived _

_life can be loved _

Things didn't work out between Bo and that girl. They went out a few times but that was all. Bo didn't feel like it would work out. He felt like he was going to be alone forever.

It was all new to him. For as long as he could remember, he always had a girlfriend, and he would be the one to do the breaking up. Jessica was the first girl to ever breakup with him.

"So this is what it's like to be lonely," he thought. And what made it worse was that today was his birthday. He was hoping he would be spending it with Jessica, but that was never going to happen.

Uncle Jesse, Daisy, and Luke had a party planned for Bo at the Boar's Nest. When Luke went into the bedroom to get Bo, he saw him sound asleep. "Bo wake up," Luke said shaking him awake.

"What is it Luke" Can't you see I'm sleeping."

"Not anymore you're not. We're going to the Boar's Nest for your birthday."

Bo was about to start arguing but he knew he wouldn't win. So he just gave in and went with the family to the Boar's Nest.

While there he saw Melissa, the girl he had been seeing not too long ago. "Melissa, I didn't think you'd be here."

"Bo I'm sorry we didn't work out before, but I'd like to give it a try again."

"But, you do? Why the sudden change?"

"I realized that the way you acted was cause your ex hurt you. But Bo I do want to be your girlfriend."

Bo smiled and hugged her, "And I would love to be your boyfriend."

A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter. But you know what to do, review if you want the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5:The First Cut Is The Deepest

_I still want you by my side _

_just to help me dry the tears that I've cried _

_cause I'm sure gonna give you a try _

_and if you want, I'll try to love again _

Bo and Melissa were celebrating their sixth month anniversary. Sitting in the park, Melissa turned to Bo, "Bo I've loved the last six months with you."

Bo got nervous hearing these words. It sounded similar to the words Jessica used when she dumped him. Bo took Melissa's hand, "I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. Please don't break up with me. I love you."

Melissa looked at him confused, "Break up with you? Bo I don't want to break up with you. Wait did you say you loved me?"

Bo smiled and nodded and Melissa hugged him, "Bo that was what I was going to tell you."

Bo held her, I'm just afraid that I'll ruin this relationship like I did with the last one."

"Bo you could never ruin this relationship as long as we love each other."

Sorry this is a very short chapter. There's one more left of this story so you know what to do….review and I'll post the next chapter J


	6. Chapter 6: I Survived You

-1

Don't own any of the characters or the song this part is based on. Based on the song I Survived You.

_I see the picture clear now, the fog has lifted._

_The wool you tried to pull over my eyes was clever._

_Yeah you're gifted._

_But you forgot to dot some I's, and cross some T's along the way._

_I'm better now despite you baby._

_I'm stronger these days. _

_Stronger._

Bo couldn't believe it, he and Melissa were finally getting married. He was surprised he was even able to propose to her and now, in just three shirt days, he would finally have her as a wife.

He was out in town when someone he never expected to see came up to him. It was Jessica.

"Bo, hi. I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Neither did I. Look Jessica I'm kind of busy. I need to go."

"What's the hurry Bo? I was thinking we could, I don't know, maybe we could start off from where we ended."

"You have to be joking. You broke up with me, in the worst way someone could break up with a person."

"I know I should've done it differently and I am sorry. Bo please…..I want you back."

Bo laughed, "Well you lost your chance with that."

"Bo I thought you loved me."

"I did at one point. And it took me a long time to get over you. And now that I finally got over you, I'm the happiest I've ever been."

Jessica took Bo's hand, "Bo please….we love each other."

"No we don't. I've moved on. I'm about to get married."

Jessica looked at him, "Married?"

"Yes you heard right. I know many people thought I could never settle down, that's part of the reason your broke up with me isn't it?"

"It wasn't like that Bo. It was just that so many people said that and well I didn't want to take any chances."

"Yeah well like I said, you lost your chance." Bo saw Melissa walking down the street, "Now if you don't mind, there's my fiancé."

Bo started to walk away but stopped and turned back to Jessica, "Wait I do have one thing I've been wanting to tell you."

"What is it Bo?"

"Good-bye Jessica." Bo went over to where Melissa was and smiled. He now finally said good-bye to Jessica and would be able to start his new life with Melissa.

The end.


End file.
